Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Now Littlefoot's father Bron and his abdoptive brother Shorty along with Ali, Mo, the Young Six, Yugi, Jaden and their friends are with our heroes journey in Alola region. Olivia: - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series theme song starts) Ash Ketchum(V.O.): Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (They see Stoutland pull Ash's pants off some are embrassing and others are laughing) Pearl:(Embrassing) Oh my goodness Stoutland stop pulling on Ash's pants. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Ash see a cheetah is looking at him) Ash Ketchum: Hey guys why a cheetah is in Akala Island? Goku: That's a good question Ash. Bulma: Cheetah don't live in Akala Island it lives in Africa. Emerl: Yeah and why a cheetah is looking at our friend Ash? (A cheetah is getting close to Ash and his friends) Ash Ketchum:(curious) Who are you? Cheetor: The name's Cheetor what's shaking boy. (All Heroes scared) Emerl: Uh is it just me or cheetah is talking to us? Sam: Well his mouth is opening, then yes the cheetah is talking to us. Cheetor: What is it my breath? Ash Ketchum: What a second you're robot in disguise,right? Rattrap: Yeah,you got right are you kid. Emerl: Who are you? Rattrap: Call me Rattrap. Ash Ketchum: There's more like you two. Rhinox: That's right boy,little large big one like me Rhinox. Tai Kamiya: There's another one who behind me right? Tigartron: That's right you can call me Tigartron. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Madison Taylor: Vulpix, Jigglypuff, Roselia where did you find the Fire Stone, Moon Stone, and Shiny Stone? (Vulpix, Jigglypuff and Roselia points the little cave) Madison Taylor: You find them in the little cave. (They nods as the three stones started to glow and then Vulpix, Jigglypuff, and Roselia began to evolve.) Madison Taylor: You three are... whoa! (As glowing started to bright as white) (Who's that Pokemon segents starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Herdier! (Back to show) (Vulpix, Jigglypuff and Roselia evolves into Ninetales, Wigglytuff and Roserade) Madison Taylor: (Gasp in surprised) You both evolved into Ninetales, Wigglytuff and Roserade! (Wigglytuff, Ninetales and Roserade nods) Madison Taylor: Wait until my friends sees this. (Cut to see - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Madison Taylor: Ninetales use Fire Blast! (Ninetales fire her attack and hit Garbodor) Madison Taylor: Okay Ultra Ball go! (Garbodor caught in the ultra ball, then it shakes seven times and then sucessfully capture.) Madison Taylor: I caught Garbodor! Lana: Great catch Madison! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Suddenly the egg glows) Sakura Avalon: Hey guys! My egg is about to hatch. Ash Ketchum: I can't wait to see this. Goku: Me too. Emerl: Quick past me the blanket to keep the egg warm! (Ash gives Emerl a small yellow blanket and gives it to Sakura to keep the egg warm) (Everyone watch as an egg has started to hatch. It was a Riolu with a different color.) Sakura Avalon: It's Riolu! Tai Kamiya: Wow a Riolu! Agumon: Cool! Dan Kuso: That's so sweet Sakura. Takato Matsuki: Look at that Riolu. Ash Ketchum: Whoa, Riolu's color is different than a normal Riolu. Pikachu: Pika. Rotom Pokedex: Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. A Fighting type. It can discern the physcial and emotional states of people, Pokemon,and other natural things from the shape of their aura waves. (Shiny Riolu slowly opens it's eyes, the blurry on it's eyes clears away and looks at Sakura) Sakura Avalon: Hi. Ash Ketchum: Nice to meet Riolu. Pikachu: Pika Pika pi! (Riolu looks around seeing the heroes gathering around it and Sakura) Emerl: Welcome, Riolu. Clover: Oh my gosh, Riolu is so cute! Sora Takenouchi: Aww... how cute you are when your shiny. - - - - Madison Taylor: Look at my three new Pokemon I got. (Roserade, Ninetales and Wigglytuff are appear) Runo Misaki: Wow look at that a Wigglytuff, Ninetales and Roserade. Mallow: You mean your Vulpix, Jigglypuff and Roselia are evolving. Madison Taylor: You got it! Rotom Pokedex: Let me see! Ninetales Kanto form the Fox Pokemon a Fire type and the evolved form of Vulpix. Legend has it that this mystical pokemon was formed when nine saints coalesced into one. Wigglytuff the Balloon Pokemon a Normal/Fairy type and the evolved form of Jigglypuff. It sheds its fine fur when the season change. The fur is gathered and spun into a luxurious yarn. Roserade the Bouquet Pokemon a Grass/Poison type and the final evolved form of Budew. Luring prey with a sweet scent, it use poison whips on its arms to poison,bind, and finish off the prey. Alice Gehabich: That's amazing Madison! Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Silverbolt: I like it! Madison Taylor: And that's not all I caught a new Pokemon too. All Heroes: What?! Madison Taylor: Garbodor come on out! (Garbodor popout the Ultra Ball) Syrus Truesdale: You caught a Garbodor! Madison Taylor: Yep, you betcha Syrus! Rotom Pokedex: Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokemon. A Poison type and the evolved form of Trubbish. Garbodor were once a common sight in Alola, but since Grimer were brought in to deal with a pollution problem, competition for the same food source has reduced their numbers. The liquid they shoot from their arms is toxic. Alexis Rhode: Nice! Olivia: I think the winner for Treasure hunt goes to...Madison Taylor. (All heroes cheer for Madison) Kiawe: Congradulation Madison! Olivia: And now the second place goes to....Lana. - - - Olivia: Li, Madison and Meilin I'll give you three Pokemon egg. First the brown Pokemon for Madison, next a light blue Pokemon egg for Li, and finally a purple with a hand mark for Meilin. Li Showron: Thanks. Madison Taylor: Thank you. Meilin Rae: That's so nice of you. Emerl: Optimus Primal will you join us on Alola journey and become our greatest team? Optimus Primal: It will be my honor. Ash Ketchum: Alright! G-merl: Welcome to our team Maximals. Airazor: Our pleasure. Narrator: Sakura got a shiny Riolu. Madison's Roselia,Jigglypuff,and Vulpix evolves into Roserade,Wigglytuff, and Ninetales. On top of that Li, Madison,and Meilin got Pokemon egg. Now Optimus Primal and the Maximals are joining our heroes journey on Alola Region. That's not all Madison caught Garbodor as her new Pokemon. (the episode ends)